


Just The Three Of Us

by distraughtlover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: It came as no surprise when Danny brought up the idea to Stiles and Isaac. Nor was it surprising when all three of them excitedly agreed to the proposition.
Relationships: Danny Mahealani/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Danny Mahealani, Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Just The Three Of Us

When it was finally time, Danny sent a quick text to Stiles and Isaac, letting them know that they could come over now. His parents were going to be out for a date night, with a full schedule ahead. As soon as Danny learned he would have the house to himself on a Friday night, he had made the plans with Stiles and Isaac, and both of them had instantly agreed to it. 

Only ten minutes later, the front doorbell rang, and Danny went to go answer. He found Stiles waiting on the front stoop, the lanky teen buzzing with excitement. 

“Danny boy, how’s it going?” Stiles greeted happily as he exchanged a bro-handshake with him. 

“Better now that you’re here,” Danny replied, a mix of honesty and dry humor in his voice. 

Moving aside so Stiles could enter, Danny then closed the door and led the way into the front living room. They sat down on the comfy modern couch, their legs only a few inches from touching. Stiles leaned back against the blue pillows behind him, making himself comfortable. He wore his signature red plaid shirt with a plain gray t-shirt underneath, complete with slightly worn blue jeans and an older pair of tennis shoes. 

“Enjoying our last year of high school so far?” Stiles asked him, to which Danny instantly nodded his head.

“Hell yeah, dude. It’s been a breeze so far. No crazy assignments and only chill teachers. What about you?” Danny questioned, his gaze trained on Stiles.

“I love it too. I just don’t know if I’m gonna be ready for Lacrosse in the spring,” Stiles said. 

“As long as you don’t go crazy stressing about it, you’ll do great,” Danny said supportively. 

The friendship he maintained with Stiles was one that he would not give up, thankful to have it in the first place. Aside from their shared love of comics and hockey, Danny saw Stiles as a great guy. He felt a strong sense of closeness and camaraderie from the fact that both he and Stiles—as well as Isaac—were all gay. Danny was positive that tonight would not change anything between them. 

“I’m so fucking glad you suggested this idea,” Stiles said to him. 

“Me too. It’s been at the back of my mind for a while now. I wasn’t sure how you or Isaac would react, though.”

“Obviously neither of us has a problem with it,” Stiles quipped, which made Danny duck his head for a moment and grin. 

A sudden knock on the front door interrupted them. Danny stood up and went to open the door, already knowing who stood on the either side. He grinned once seeing Isaac standing there patiently. 

“What’s up man?” Isaac asked jovially, walking in and clapping Danny on the shoulder. Isaac wore a baseball t-shirt, the sleeves and collar a rich gray and the body a striking white. His pants were black and contrasted against his heavy golden boots. 

“Glad you could make it,” Danny said, happy that the three of them were now present in the house. 

“You almost had us start without you,” Stiles joked, standing up from the couch and giving Isaac a bro-handshake as well. 

“I still would have joined in,” Isaac replied, grinning. 

Even though the entire night was not allowed to them, it was important to relax first. Moving back to the couch, Danny and Stiles sat down, Isaac joining them. With three athletic young men taking up the space of the couch, there was almost no room to spread out adequately. But the close proximity between them proved to be a turn-on instead, with the way each teenager yearned to touch the other. 

And now it seemed that no one wanted to put things off. 

“Should we get started now?” Stiles asked both of them.

“I think we’re all ready,” Danny replied. 

The exit from the living room was quick. Danny led the way and walked up the twirled staircase, Stiles and Isaac following close behind. After passing by the loft area, Danny turned a corner and went inside his bedroom. Against the far-right wall was a king-sized panel bed, with three-drawer nightstands on either side. The bedspread, light blue with ovals running along it, matched the color of the walls. An overall spacious room, Stiles and Isaac immediately liked the look and feel of it. 

The three of them stood in front of the bed, facing each other. They could all feel their anticipation building up steadily and tremendously. 

“Why waste any more time?” Isaac questioned openly, his rhetorical statement sounding loud and clear in the bedroom. Then he grabbed Stiles’ hand and pulled him flush against his body, attaching their lips together. 

Instantly melting into each other, Stiles and Isaac deepened the delicious kiss they shared, then broke apart. Stiles instantly turned his attention to Danny and attacked his mouth. Danny gripped the back of Stiles’ head, feeling lightheaded in the most enjoyable way as they kissed. When their lips separated, Danny connected his mouth to Isaac’s. 

Then the next steps flew by in a breeze. Their clothes fell to the ground like autumn leaves. Danny shucked off his tight royal-blue t-shirt and flung it away. Once everyone’s shirts were gone, their shoes, socks, and pants were pulled off in a near frenzy. 

For a few moments, Danny, Stiles, and Isaac could not help but admire each other in their boxer-briefs. Then Isaac couldn’t take it anymore and hurriedly yanked down his underwear, immediately followed by Stiles and Danny. 

Danny was unable to see anything but how gorgeous all three of them were together like this, fully naked. All three young men were in the prime of physical strength. The lines of their bodies were hard and strong. Biceps were thick with muscle, chests were broad and firm, thighs were powerful. Best of all, their cocks were nicely long with succulent heads. 

Eagerly, Stiles dropped down to his knees and Isaac and Danny crowded around him, their cocks pointed straight at his face. 

“Fuck yeah boys, give me those dicks,” Stiles said. Danny and Isaac pushed closer into Stiles’ space. Reaching up, Stiles gripped their cocks and languidly jerked them off. 

Danny dropped his head back and sighed when Stiles engulfed his cock in his mouth. Stiles moved his mouth along the length of Danny’s cock, his lips wrapped tight around the organ. 

“God, Stiles, your mouth is incredible,” Danny said in a soft breath. 

With his hand latched around Isaac’s cock, Stiles continued sucking Danny off. He brought his mouth off and flicked his tongue for a few seconds against Danny’s balls, then went back up and sucked him off at a quicker pace. Above, Danny and Isaac rubbed each other’s muscled pecs and kissed. 

Then Stiles switched over and sucked Isaac off. He groaned in delight from Isaac’s dick, aching to taste him without stopping. He bobbed his head and kept his lips in a firm circle. Stiles pushed his mouth down completely and was able to inhale the energizing body wash smell emanating from Isaac’s pubes. 

“Suck that fucking dick,” Isaac said. 

After Stiles alternated back and forth sucking their dicks, he stood up and then they moved on. 

With his hands, Isaac guided Stiles and Danny to the edge of the bed, lightly shoving both of them down. Danny and Stiles hungrily rubbed each other’s chests, both of them feeling a powerful need to touch. Isaac went down and attached his hands to their cocks, jerking them off fiercely. Then he wrapped his lips around Stiles’ length and sucked him off with an unrelenting pace. 

“Work that perfect mouth,” Stiles said, slightly thrusting up into Isaac’s mouth. 

The way things moved between them was easy and natural, a perfect fit for all three. Isaac moved over and rapidly began sucking Danny’s cock while playing with Stiles’ ballsack. The sound of his slurping fueled their lust, pushing them further. 

Then Isaac stood up from the floor and placed himself at the left side of the bed, waiting for Danny. Crawling forward on the sheets, Danny rested on his knees and bent his back. Then he grabbed Isaac’s cock and began jerking him off. Stiles moved behind Danny and softly caressed his butt. 

They looked perfect together like this. Stiles continually kissed along Danny’s smooth muscular ass, enjoying how his lips sizzled from Danny’s warm skin. Then he brought his hands up and spread apart Danny’s butt cheeks. Stiles slowly licked across Danny’s gorgeous puckered entrance, savoring the taste. 

“Your hole is fucking delicious,” Stiles muttered, his hunger growing by the second. He moved downward and stole a quick whiff of Danny’s balls, enjoying the fresh manly smell, then drifted up and continued eating out his hole. 

Isaac pulled away slightly and teasingly swung his cock back and forth in front of Danny’s face. Then Isaac moved onto the bed, dropping onto his legs and forearms and facing the headboard. Danny placed himself behind Isaac’s ass and Stiles shifted back on his knees until he was in the same spot behind Danny’s ass again. 

Groans were loud and present as they ate each other’s holes. Stiles picked up the pace and flicked his tongue rapidly against Danny’s opening. Danny, meanwhile, dragged his tongue in one single swipe up the backside of Isaac’s cock, up past his balls, and across his asshole. 

“Hell yeah Danny, lick my fuckin’ balls,” Isaac demanded. 

Doing as Isaac wanted, Danny devoted his attention to Isaac’s hanging nuts, sucking each one dutifully. Then he was unable to wait any longer and hungrily moved his tongue around Isaac’s puckered hole, thoroughly delighting in the exquisite taste of his ass. 

After they spent a nice amount of time doing just this, Isaac moved from his spot and went behind Stiles, instantly attaching his tongue to Stiles’ hole, making him squirm in delight. 

Then Danny departed from where he was positioned and yanked out a bottle of lube from his nightstand, as well as a hidden box of condoms for them to use. He went back onto the bed in his exact place, followed by Isaac who went back to his spot in front of Danny, eagerly shaking his big ass cheeks before Danny’s eyes. 

They passed the lube bottle back and forth. With his index finger drenched, Stiles slowly circled around Danny’s hole and then carefully pushed in. After getting his digit ready, Danny slid into Isaac’s hole. His finger was instantly compressed by the breathtaking tightness. Moans traveled back and forth between all three of them, never a sound of silence in the bedroom. Stiles eventually added another finger and then one more, his mouth open as he fingered Danny’s utterly tight hole. Danny did the same for Isaac, working his fingers in and out. 

Once they were prepped, Danny shifted over and pulled Stiles to him roughly, aching to get his fingers inside him. He slicked up his fingers and slid inside Stiles, groaning happily from the tightness around his fingers. Stiles lay comfortably on his back and pushed back into Danny’s fingers, needing as much of them as he could get. 

Then they were ready to keep going. 

Stiles waited anxiously on his hands and knees atop the bed as Danny suited up behind him. Once the condom was ready to go, Danny lathered up his cock with lube, ensuring it was slick and slippery. Holding onto Stiles’ left ass cheek, Danny slowly pushed into his hole, slipping in further inch by inch. Letting a drawn-out moan escape his mouth, Stiles focused on how amazing it felt to have his hole stretched open, the wonderful burning pressure filling up his body. 

A perfect connection was made once Danny was fully inside Stiles. They both groaned loudly and forcefully. Sliding out until just the head of his cock was compressed, Danny pushed back in with one utterly smooth motion. 

Danny rocked his hips at a smooth motion, going with a decent pace. 

“Fuck, dude,” Stiles said, his face already wrecked. “Pound my ass.”

Complying, Danny thrust his hips rapidly, slamming into Stiles. Stiles pushed his body back to meet Danny’s thrusts. Danny let his hand roam across Stiles’ muscular back, touching every spot he could reach. Isaac moved across the bed and reached underneath Stiles’ body, jerking him off. 

“Shit,” Danny breathed out, his chest rising and falling. “You feel amazing, Stiles.” 

He continued fucking Stiles’ ass, the tight heat wrapped around his cock driving him forward without stopping. Stiles was amazed at how wonderful Danny’s dick felt inside him, needing to feel it every second. 

Once everyone was ready for a new position, Stiles settled against the headboard. Isaac swung his left leg over and settled himself into Stiles’ lap. Groaning in delight, Stiles felt wonderfully trapped with Isaac’s muscular weight atop his lower half. Stiles’ stiff cock was locked between Isaac’s round juicy butt cheeks. Stiles sighed heavily as Isaac rubbed and grinded his ass against his cock. Retrieving a condom, Danny helped by rolling it down Stiles’ cock and lubing him up. 

“Ready for me to sit on your big cock?” Isaac asked Stiles, his voice low and deep with want. Stiles nodded his head and watched in delight as Isaac rose up, reached behind himself, and slowly sank down, his hole becoming stuffed with Stiles’ stiff member inch after inch. 

“Goddamn,” Stiles said once Isaac was seated all the way. He couldn’t believe the amazingly tight, searing heat of Isaac’s perfect hole. 

“You feel so fucking good,” Isaac said, biting his lip. He moved up a few inches, then dropped back down and repeated the action several times before going all in. 

Isaac bounced on Stiles’ cock with an energetic zeal. Danny settled himself comfortably against Stiles’ side, curling up next to him. He reached out and manfully gripped Stiles’ solid pec, rubbing the skin and his nipple. Stiles dropped his head back from the combination of Danny’s touch and Isaac’s ultra-tight heat that consumed his cock. 

The bed was never still as Isaac continued riding Stiles. He held onto Stiles’ shoulders and went at an enthusiastic pace. His long cock rubbed teasingly against Stiles’ abdomen. In bliss, Stiles wanted to be nowhere else but trapped inside Isaac’s hole. 

After Isaac got his fill of bouncing on Stiles’ cock, he swung his body off. He turned his attention to Danny, needing to be inside him. 

“Your turn,” Isaac said to Danny, his eyes holding a teasing glint. 

“Fuck yeah it is,” Danny replied, excited and already impatient. 

Danny hurriedly hopped off the bed, his firm butt cheeks jiggling for a moment. He placed himself in front of his nightstand and gripped the edges. Then Isaac quickly situated himself behind Danny. With a condom on, Isaac pushed through Danny’s hole and slipped deeper inside until his cock was fully engulfed. 

“Holy shit,” Isaac breathed out, intensely gripping Danny’s sides with his strong hands. Danny smiled blissfully at the ceiling, loving how great it felt to have his hole occupied with a dick. 

Forgoing a slow rhythm, Isaac started off firmly and consistently. Already there was the sound of skin smacking loudly together, a beautiful sound that enthralled all three. 

“Fuck yes!” Danny exclaimed. He reached around and gripped Isaac’s muscular ass, squeezing the skin tightly. 

Having moved onto the ground behind them, Stiles reached up and fondled Isaac’s ballsack. Then he let go and watched as it swung with Isaac’s motion, a hypnotic sight. 

With their combined efforts, the rousing scent of sweat and sex filled the bedroom. It was utterly delectable to breathe in, pushing them to fuck as best they could. 

Isaac drove his cock in and out of Danny’s hole, in heaven from the ultra-tight heat hugging his cock. Stiles stood up next to Isaac and engulfed his mouth with a kiss, his hands dragging across Isaac’s broad backside. 

Then Isaac slipped his cock out of Danny’s hole. All three of them knew their releases were going to hit soon. 

“We should jizz together,” Stiles suggested. The other two nodded their heads and then they climbed into Danny’s bed. 

Stiles lay on the left side of the bed with Isaac in the middle and Danny to the right. They wrapped their fingers around their cocks and started pumping themselves at the same time. With his free hand, Stiles pinched and rubbed Isaac’s nipple. 

“Fuck keep doing that,” Isaac insisted, and Stiles willingly complied. As Stiles did so, Isaac used his own free hand and attached it to Danny’s nuts, gently massaging them. Each young man groaned deep in pleasure. 

They could all feel their releases building up, coming closer to a beautiful conclusion. 

Only seconds apart from each other, they all came at the same time. Jizz spilled out magnificently from all three of them. Pleasured groans rang deeply in the bedroom. Long white ropes of cum coated their chests and abdomens. All three of them stared at each other’s dicks whenever cum shot out, which only made them cum harder as well. 

Their hands let go from their dicks, their bodies quietly shaking in ecstasy. Breaths were loud and gorgeous to hear. Their legs touched each other’s as a way to feel the warmth and strength, all three young men liking how their leg hair brushed together. 

They cleaned up inside Danny’s attached bathroom, used the toilet, and washed their hands. Then they languidly climbed into the warm, well-used bed. The image of their broad chests side by side induced them into a lust-filled haze. Their limp cocks lay against their thighs, having completed a job well done of fucking. 

“I’m sorry you guys can’t stay the night,” Danny said. 

“No worries, it just gives us a reason to come back another time,” Stiles said. 

With their clothes scattered around the bedroom, the three naked young men soon began the process of getting dressed again. They slipped into their socks and underwear first, followed by pants and shirts, then finally their shoes. Aside from their ruffled hair and sated facial features, they looked the same again. 

Danny walked both of them to the front door. They stood at the entrance for a few minutes, calm and utterly relaxed. 

“Until next time,” Isaac chuckled, bumping his fist against Danny’s arm. 

“Later, man. Thanks for a fantastic night,” Stiles said. 

“See you guys very soon,” Danny teased. 

Isaac and Stiles left the house. Danny watched them walk off to their separate cars, then quietly closed the door.


End file.
